Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released April Dragon Release New Breed: All Biomes Fact: * These eggs can be bitten. * This dragon sorts between Cassare and Cheese Dragons. * The egg sprites, frozen hatchling and adults are all semi-transparent, similar to Shadow Walkers. * The light blue form for the hatchling occurs when it has been frozen. * Frozen hatchlings (and possibly adults), have the following additional action appear: Corporealize This action will temporarily change the appearance of your dragon as it returns to the material plane. During this period, you will be able use various actions (e.g. breed, kill) to interact with the dragon. After one week, it will become incorporeal again, assume its original form, and will once again be unable to be bred/killed. This action has a cooldown of 30 days. While corporeal, this dragon will be able to breed multiple eggs. Rumour: * The adults are very likely to change colour if they have the corporealize breed specific action. * Because hatchlings cannot breed it can be assumed that this BSA action will also show up in the adults, but it is not confirmed. * It is unknown how freezing will affect mature hatchlings. Egg Sequence Additional Information *When initially released, the dragon's second stage cracking sequence and dead egg sprite had a glitch regarding its transparency, and appeared instead as follows: :: Festival of Eggs "This year's Festival of Eggs has begun! You have three days to collect all 60 eggs. Happy hunting!" "For the next three days, special eggs designed just for the event will pop up in random spots on the site. Click on them and they'll go in your "basket." Everyone can see your basket, and the more you collect, the more full your basket is." If a user already received a basket from one of the previous "Festival of Eggs" events, the new eggs will be placed in there as well, separated by a border. If members couldn't participate in the previous events, they have the chance to get an Easter basket badge by joining the event this year, though did not receive a border image inside the basket. A lot of the newer users may be confused by the badge name, since when they hover their cursor over the little basket badge it reads "Easter Basket - 2010 Festival of Eggs". That's because the images of the 2010 basket badges were also getting used for the following "Festival of Eggs" events. All information on how to catch the eggs was summarized in form of a small FAQ by SockPuppet Strangler on the forum in 2011, read more here. Contributors *Coding - TJ09 *Organizer - Shajana *Border - Infinis, Shajana *Badge - Umbreonage, Nakase (recolored spriter badge from 2013) *Spriters - Listed below Basket Badge As the baskets were the same as in 2010, click here for more details: 2010 basket badge Border The border was made by Infinis and Shajana. Eggs As They Appear In Baskets There are 60 eggs in total. FoE 2016 1.gif FoE 2016 2.png FoE 2016 3.png FoE 2016 4.gif FoE 2016 5.gif FoE 2016 6.gif FoE 2016 7.gif FoE 2016 8.png FoE 2016 9.gif FoE 2016 10.gif FoE 2016 11.gif FoE 2016 12.png FoE 2016 13.gif FoE 2016 14.png FoE 2016 15.png FoE 2016 16.png FoE 2016 17.gif FoE 2016 18.png FoE 2016 19.png FoE 2016 20.gif FoE 2016 21.png FoE 2016 22.png FoE 2016 23.png FoE 2016 24.png FoE 2016 25.png FoE 2016 26.png FoE 2016 27.gif FoE 2016 28.png FoE 2016 29.png FoE 2016 30.png FoE 2016 31.gif FoE 2016 32.gif FoE 2016 33.gif FoE 2016 34.png FoE 2016 35.gif FoE 2016 36.gif FoE 2016 37.gif FoE 2016 38.png FoE 2016 39.png FoE 2016 40.gif FoE 2016 41.gif FoE 2016 42.png FoE 2016 43.gif FoE 2016 44.gif FoE 2016 45.gif FoE 2016 46.png FoE 2016 47.png FoE 2016 48.gif FoE 2016 49.gif FoE 2016 50.png FoE 2016 51.gif FoE 2016 52.png FoE 2016 53.gif FoE 2016 54.png FoE 2016 55.png FoE 2016 56.png FoE 2016 57.png FoE 2016 58.png FoE 2016 59.png FoE 2016 60.gif Sprites and Sprite Artists Trivia *Aangs-sister's eggs referenced SMT\Persona, Pokemon (Togepi) and One Punch Man respectively.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9162006 https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9162467 *Adrak explained that their eggs were referenced to the game Fire Emblem Fates.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9163008 *Ananokimi explained that their egg was a "Jackalope".https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9163561 *Birdzgoboom gave the following explanation for their eggs: 20110326150022&path-prefix sengokubasara Sanada Yukimura]. Yukimura's egg has his Spears of Conquest and his Rokumonsen necklace, as well as the flame pattern of his pants on the egg.|Birdzgoboom|(Forum Post)}} *Bluesonic1 gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Corteo explained that their egg was referencing coffee and espresso shots.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9162984 *Dianacat777's egg did not reference anything in particular.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9161600 *Fiona BlueFire gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Joliver1998 gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Lythiaren gave the following explanation for their eggs: *NiramiTheRaven196 gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Odeen gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Phioxse explained that their eggs were a hatching egg and the 7 human souls from Undertale.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9163106 *Shajana gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Sif gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Thuban's egg was a reference to Spike from My Little Pony.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9162295 They also gave the following explanation for the eggs of RandomMarie and Tony: *Tsukoyami gave the following explanation for their eggs: *TheCompleteAnimorph gave the following explanation for their eggs: *VixenDra gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Yamashta gave the following explanation for their eggs: References Recent Releases *March 2016 Release **Antarean Dragon **Sapphire Dragon past April Fool's events Category:Browse